


Comfort

by pushupindrag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn keeps having nightmares, so eventually he goes to Poe to chase them away.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Finn’s back is a scabbed up mess, and his arm is still in a sling, plus they won’t let him near a blaster after everything’s that happened. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Which is just as well when he wakes up screaming, reaching for a weapon that isn’t there as visions flash behind his eyes, sweat coating his pyjamas and breath heavy. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for this fandom, i'm super sorry if I get the characterisation completely wrong. 
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Finn’s back is a scabbed up mess, and his arm is still in a sling, plus they won’t let him near a blaster after everything’s that happened.  
  
Which is just as well when he wakes up screaming, reaching for a weapon that isn’t there as visions flash behind his eyes, sweat coating his pyjamas and breath heavy.

Another damn nightmare.

Nightmares he couldn’t shift or change, memories and thoughts that would never leave his head. Worries that mounted up and up and up, only coming out in his dreams at night.

Worries about all sorts, about the fact that Poe was in constant danger whenever he flew, even just on training runs, and the fact that Rey had been gone when he had finally woken up after his fight with Kylo, and he still hadn’t seen her, something else to add to his worry. Along with R2D2 and Chewbacca going with her. Two more worries added to his list.

He had been living on the base, trying to help out where he could, whether that be cleaning up or offering a smile at anyone who entered the medic-bay. But the mood was sombre, with General Organa in a subdued state of despair while she commanded, never one to falter, the lack of Han had gotten to everyone. Even though he had barely been on the base to begin with, the fact that someone so revered had died was enough to kill anybody’s spirits. Finn had tried not to let it get to him, but it was hard, especially with him having seen Han die first hand. But he didn’t want to burden anyone with his troubles, it wasn’t anything anyone needed. His worries and his never ending nightmares. So he kept quiet about it. Not even bothering Poe.

Despite them being somewhat involved.

Memories plagued him. His training in The Order, the blood on his hands. Seeing Han get killed over and over again before his eyes. Seeing Rey get taken, watching Poe go down in his ship, see the base fall to ruins because of him. His nightmares were never over quickly. And he more often than not woke up screaming.

Tonight’s nightmare was bad. Worse than usual, everybody he loved, lying dead in rows before him, each one with a bloody handprint that much resembled his own on their chest. It wasn’t just Rey, Poe, Han, Chewbacca, Leia and the droids either, it was everyone from the base, all just lying there, eyes open and lifeless. And he had put them there. It was too much. And not even his usual routine of getting a glass of water and pacing helped at all. He was shaking too much to do anything to help himself.

There was only really one person he could go to.

So he dons his boots, wrapping his duvet tight around himself before going out into the sleeping quarters, walking down the hall before getting to Poe’s room. He knocks quietly, but it’s enough for Poe to be groaning an affirmative ‘come in’, through the door.

“Poe?” Sliding the door shut behind him, Finn waits until Poe’s leaning on his arm and able to see him, sleepy frown turning into a smile as he rubs at his eyes.

“Finn, what’s the matter sweetheart? C’mere.” He lifts up the quilt on his single bed, concern starting to take over his face as Finn shuffles over. Refusing to look Poe directly in the eye.

Poe’s gentle with him as Finn shoves his duvet over Poe’s and climbs into the bed, moving around Finn’s arm and slowly healing back as he tucks the covers around Finn, arms and legs coming to tangle around the man.

“What’s up darl?” Finn didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want to ruin Poe’s night. So he shrugs, burrowing closer into the pilots clothed chest, hands coming up to fist under his chin, careful of his arm.

Poe doesn’t say anymore, and Finn feels him kiss the top of his head, lips lingering for a second before Poe starts gently running his hands cross Finn’s back, finger tips warm and sure as he traces the forming scar tissue, mindful of the scabs that could split at any moment. Poe was always gentle and kind, always looking out for people, and Finn knew that Poe was there for him too.

The petting continues as Poe starts to make cooing noises, soothing and quiet as Finn settles down, images breaking up to focus on nothing but the sound of Poe’s voice. It’s only when his breathing goes back to normal that he can unscrew his eyes, and he doesn’t know when he closed them, but watching the rise and fall of Poe’s breath calms him down that little bit, reminds him that at least one person isn’t dead.

“You want the droids in? I think BB8’s getting’ antsy since Rey contacted.” Maybe that’s where the nightmare had come from, a reminder that Rey was out of his protective reach. She didn’t need it, of course she didn’t, but Finn knew he had a protective streak a mile wide. And she was part of the group he felt a need to protected. Poe was at the top of that list though, so it makes him feel better knowing he had Poe right there next to him.

“He’s not here?” BB-8 was normally glued to Poe’s side, so it’s odd that he’s not in the room.

“I think the droids we’re having a get together tonight, I dunno, I miss him anyway.” Finn rests his head on Poe’s chest as Poe reaches out to get his com to call the droid back. They stay there, Poe chuckling a little to himself over his robot while Finn tangled his fingers up in the hem of Poe’s jacket.

BB-8 trundles in after a few minutes, beeping a whirring as he crashes into the bed on his way in, door whooshing behind him before he settles, chattering a little before powering down.

“I had a nightmare.” Admitting it was hard, but Poe was always so open with him, even if it was just about missing the orange ball. So Finn thought it was only fair to share too.

“You get them a lot huh?” Saying it as if there’s no question shocks Finn a bit.

Finn closes his eyes again, tensing up “You knew?”

“We all get nightmares sweetheart, you don’t wear yours well.” He goes back to rubbing Finn’s back, causing all the tension brought up to bleed away. “I didn’t want to push you.” He follows up with another kiss to Finn’s head, his own hands wandering to play with Finn’s sleep shirt collar.

“Nah, you did right.” Admitting it is the first step. And he knows he wouldn’t have reacted well if Poe had just come out and asked him. “Kiss me?”

The kiss gets rid of any tension left, and Finn runs his fingers across the stubble growing on Poe’s jaw before breaking away and snuggling back into his chest. Poe goes back to running his fingers up and down Finn’s arm and Finn falls asleep like that. Calm, warm and safe in the arms of somebody he loved.

He doesn’t have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
